


Making a Deal with The Devil

by messytoybox



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Image, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Hell, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Polyamory, Sexual Harrasment, Trans Character, dantes inferno, demon hunting, mentions of canabalism, suicide mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messytoybox/pseuds/messytoybox
Summary: After several months of watching the love of his life sleep with a demon. While demon attacks had been rising in London and going after reapers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this piece as a way to explore Will's character and get some general writing practice in.

 

Will’s tired eyes gazed at his sleeping lover. The smell of her luxurious shampoo clung to his nose. Her eyelashes fluttering and lips barely open. If there was one thing in this world he loved, it was watching her sleep. His intentions weren’t lewd but, more caring. Sleep was the only time she stayed still and calm. Whenever she was awake, she was bouncing across the walls. He was often too tired to catch up with her but, he still followed like a lovesick schoolboy. He loved the way her red hair cascaded across her slender shoulders, and her hands were tucked into her chest. She mumbled his name and something incoherent in her sleep.

He put his glasses on and looked at the small clock next to the bed. 

“Even though he doesn’t need sleep yet he keeps one of these,” he mumbles to himself. 

He sighed getting up from the small bed and stepped out into the hall. This affair of running back and forth from the human world to the reaper world had been going on for a few months. William didn’t mind though it kept her happy. As long as she was delighted and he supervised the two of them, his mind was at ease. A light in the kitchen was flickering, a tall shadow sat by the kitchen counter. 

“I see you couldn’t sleep again,” it said.

“I guess I am a man of habit. Were you expecting me ?” He asked. 

“No, but, to think a few months ago you were in this exact kitchen watching me like a hawk.” 

“I have my reasons for not trusting you demon. I still don’t. You lay one wrong hand on her, and I will make sure you go back to hell where you belong.”

“So overprotective. Yet you let her flit about. I guess that’s what humans call love.” 

“It’s less about love and more about her and her happiness.”

“Is love not putting her happiness before yours? Or your job?” 

“What does a demon know about love?”

“What does a reaper know about love?” 

Will held his tongue. It would be a long night of more useless philosophical debates against it. The last thing he wanted was to get emotionally close to it. This relationship was about her. 

“I assume you are hungry. There’s a few cakes and snacks in the icebox. I had them prepared for your midnight wanders around the manor,” it grinned.

“Shouldn’t you be more focused on your master's needs than mine?” Will asked opening the icebox. 

“His needs are my main focus. I do like taking care of others though. Even if you don’t trust me or want to develop a friendly relationship with me. It’s my role.” 

Will took a bite of cake. Sweets were never really something he enjoyed, but the manor always seemed to be filled with them. Eating always passed the time. It was easier than sitting in silence staring at the wall. 

“Your role as a butler or your role as a tempting savage?” He asked taking another bite. 

It shrugged.“Probably a bit of both. Maybe also watching others eat helps keep my mind off my own hunger.” 

“I can see in your eyes you look famished. I’m shocked you haven’t gone mad,” Will finished his plate. 

“I can keep a grip on my composure. We aren’t that different,” it said. 

“Excuse me? I’m nothing like you hellhound.” 

“You would go to great lengths to protect her. I too go to great lengths to protect my master.” 

“Can you not compare our relationship to your disgusting contract. Besides it’s not like that.” 

“I can sense your thoughts. It is much deeper than that of course. But, your worry and desire for her are vast. Would you like another slice of cake, Mr.Spears?”

“ Get out of my head. No, I do not need another slice.”

“ I didn’t ask if you needed one. But, I can see your thoughts are changing. She does love you. Sure we have our fun but, you own her heart. Your own insecurities will be your downfall. There’s a special place in hell for those who are absorbed in their own jealousy.” 

“I’m sure there is.” 

“Though the 3rd circle would suit you much better,” it licked its lips bearing its fangs.

“I do not want to know what that means. I’ll be going back to bed.” 

“Have a good rest Mr.Spears.” 

Will sighed and walked out the kitchen back to the small bedroom. She was still there peaceful and beautiful as ever. ‘How did a goddess like her desire such a plain, sad, and old man like me?’ He thought. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He continued watching her till his eye became heavy. 

 

“William darling its morning,” a singsong voice called to him. 

He squinted. Her sharp pearly whites framed by a Cheshire Cat grin. He put his glasses back on. 

“Good morning, my bird,” he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Bassy has breakfast ready for us. So, we need to get up and ready to eat.”

“You still aren’t full from last night’s dinner?” Will asked. 

“I can always eat Bassy’s or your cooking. Now get up,” she pulled at Will’s thick arm. 

“Alright, I’m getting up,” he slowly rolled out of bed. She was energetic as ever. That’s probably how she kept her figure so slim. She ate nothing but cake and pastries and drank like a sailor. 

Will followed her to the kitchen. It now took the form a tall, slender man with jet black hair. 

“Ah good, he’s awake,” it said. 

“Yes, I know my love would stay in bed all day and sleep if I let him,” she giggled. 

“Can I just have my cup of tea? I really shouldn’t eat a large breakfast this early in the morning.” Will sighed.

“And not eat Sebastian’s food?” She pouted.

“It’s alright Grell. Mister Spears woke up in the middle of the night and ate something.” 

“You two were having fun again without me?” She gasped looking at the two men.

William sighed. “Whatever thoughts are floating around in your head, is not what happened.” 

“Even kinkier?” She stuck her tongue slightly out and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Good lord no. Just eat breakfast and get dressed. We need to head back before the shift starts.”  

She smiled taking a bite of French toast. A bell started to chime. 

“Well looks my work day has begun,” it planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“You two know the drill by now. I assume I’ll be seeing you two again shortly?” 

“Of course my dear Bassy,” she beamed. 

It took a decent sized platter of food and left the kitchen.

Will sat at the kitchen table next to her. The plate was piled with thick pieces of French toast cover in cream and strawberries, a few slices of thick bacon laid on the side. Will reached to sneak a piece of bacon off her plate. 

“Don’t take my food. If you wanted something to eat you could have said something,’ she swiped at his hand. 

“I’m not going to admit a weakness in front of him. Besides, I don’t exactly trust his elaborate meals.” 

She sighed.“Did you burst another one of your dress shirts, love?” 

“That was one time. I just find his love and care for you to be suspicious. Demons are not the nurturing type.” 

She rolled her eyes.“Bassy already has a meal plan. If he were trying to eat us, he would have done so a while ago. Besides he doesn’t like reaper meat. He told me.”

“That’s not exactly reassuring Grell. Also, I don’t think he would eat you exactly.” 

“No your right. He described me as being sickeningly sweet. You on the other hand.” She took another bite of toast, smiling to herself.

“Do I want to know?” Will raised an eyebrow. 

“It may calm your paranoia. He said you are like a nice Sunday roast.” 

“Please don’t make jokes like that.” 

“It’s true but, the smell of death clings to you so, you don’t have to worry about him. Just other hungry demons lurking around.” 

“Thanks, I hate it. I’m going to get dressed. Please finish breakfast quickly.” 

“Yes, love.” 

Will got up from the table and walked back to the guest bedroom. Changing out of his pajamas and looked in the full-length mirror. He wasn’t fat or skinny, he was just big. His mother used to try and dance around the topic but, his stepmother made sure every day that he knew he was chubbier than the other boys in high society. His eyes showed bags and small wrinkles forming. Hair that was starting to get grey at the roots. “God I’m looking more and more like my father every damn day,” he said to himself. 

The only thing that didn’t remind him of his father was his eyes. He had his mother's sharp eyes. They were once a deep brown, now a glowing green to signal his supernatural transformation. Those eyes told the other nobles that he was a bastard, a half breed. 

Decades had gone by, and the image of his past life was blurry to him. But, he remembered what his family looked like and held on to that memory for dear life. He opened the suitcase on the ground and pulled out his work uniform. A black three-piece suit. 

She entered the room. “Look at my handsome man,” she wrapped her pale arms around his waist. 

“Handsome? Me? I think you need to go and get your eyes checked by Pops.” 

“Nonsense you are handsome,” she said reaching for her pants in the suitcase.

“Well, then I think you are beautiful.”

“Thank you, darling, but some things need to change before I can agree with you.”

“I know, and I’ll never be able to understand. But, I’m here to support you. Once doctors can perform the act safely and successfully, I will do anything to help you become who you are.” 

She smiled. “That’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me,“ she tied a red candy striped bow around her neck.

“Well, shall we head to another boring day at the office?” 

“What else is death supposed to do?”  

Will took her hand and took his scythe in the other cutting through the air. A purple vortex appeared, and the two reapers stepped through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I personally imagine the reaper world being like a century in the future so technology wise it's like mid-90s early 2000s

   The reaper world was ahead of the humans by at least several decades. Between the electric lights, cars running on gas and technology looking more and more digital each day was quite the contrast to the steam-powered London they left. Will looked at his watch.

  “We have half an hour to get to the office. In the meantime, we should head to the flat and get the smell of it off of our clothes.”

  “I like the smell of him though. I smell like my two favorite men and its intoxicating.”

   “Please keep your voice down. You know what could happen if the higher-ups find out about this relationship. We might as well be living in hell already.”

  “I wouldn’t mind. Bassy said I might like it in hell. He said I would make a great demon.”

  “You say that as if it is something to be proud of.”

   He pondered the idea of her being a demon. A tight leather outfit and heels, a couple of horns poking out from her crimson hair. If she were a demon, she would be the most breathtaking, soul-sucking creature in the whole universe.

   They reached a dull apartment complex and rushed up the side of the building. Will reached for his keys and unlocked the door. 

   “10 minutes max for a shower,” he said.

   “I need more than 10. 15?” She pouted.

   “No, 10. I need to feed the birds, and your hair takes forever to dry. Now into the shower.”

  “Yes sir,” she said in a mocking tone. 

    Will rushed to the second bedroom, which he had converted into an aviary. He searched for the bag of seed in the closet. A slender-necked bird perched on his shoulder. 

   “Yes, I know you all are hungry. Your mother made me late,” he said. 

   He sprinkled a bit of seed into a bowl and left the room. The shower could be heard in the background. He threw his blazer and trousers on the floor of his bedroom, as he fumbled around with his vest buttons. 

     “I’m coming in Grell,” he said managing to finally get undressed. 

     “I warmed up the water for you,” she smiled. 

   He didn’t need his glasses to tell that she was beautiful even soaking wet and her hair clinging to the sides of her face. He quickly began to wash.

  “You aren’t going to give me any attention?” 

   “We need to hurry. I can not be late.”

   “Oh, anal Alan can deal if we are 4 minutes late.”

   “Are you finished or are you here to be a voyeur?” 

    She grumbled and got out of the shower. The sound of the water falling and a hair dryer going on in the background ran through his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finished up, turned off the water, and dashed to his closet.

    “Please tell me you aren’t just starting your make up,” he groaned.

    She was silent.

   “You can do your make up in the car.”

   “And fuck up my eyeliner? No way in hell. You might have the privilege of not being misgendered but me no I have to prove I am a woman every single day.”

   “Can we not have this argument right now. I’m sorry. Let’s grab our things and head to work.”

    They both grabbed their bags and scythes and headed to the car. He drove like a bat out of hell. They both looked at each other and gasping for breath. His hair was damp but nothing that no one would think twice about. 

   “When we get there what is the excuse?” He asked.

   “We got into a fight, and I didn’t want to wake up,” she said. 

  “Good.”. 

    They high fived as he pulled up to a tall white building. The parking lot was only starting to get full. Bustling suited bodies were passing each other. This is where you work until your sentence is paid through. Every day wake up, collect souls and try to learn from your past life’s mistakes. This is where they met and would make each other’s immortal life a bit more bearable. 

  They entered the building and headed in the elevator. She pulled out her red flip phone. 

  “Well looks like Knox is going to be late. Again,” she sighed.

   “I swear that boy is about as much trouble as you can be,” he grumbled. 

    “Hey, I never came to work intoxicated. I only got intoxicated during the work.”

  “And that’s any better now ?”

  “Like you have never gotten drunk or high while on the job.” 

  Will pursed his lips.

  “That’s what I thought sir. The employee of the month my ass.”

    When they stepped out of the elevator, they were met with the usual ‘good mornings’ and ‘how are you.’ This Small talk made Will nervous, speaking and being crowded by others was not something he was fond of. The noise was starting to get a bit overwhelming for him. A small sickly man with short brown hair was waiting by William’s office. He looked over at Grell.

   “You get your reports done, and I will see you during your lunch break ok?” He kissed her.

   She gave him a little salute and a wink.  Will walked over to the small man. 

   “Morning Alan. I see you sent everyone to their usual assignments,” he struggled to make small talk as the more modest man clearly looked annoyed with him.

   “Sir, you do realize you were not just 5 minutes late but 10 minutes late. You are never like this.”

   “I know. Grell and I just have been hitting a rough patch in our relationship. She can be so stubborn in the morning.”

   “You used the same excuse on me last time sir. But, I will try and give you the benefit of the doubt. As your personal assistant, I should warn you that your boss is expected to make a surprise meeting with you today.”

   “Son of a bitch. Alright, anything else I should know about ?”

   “A set of new recruits will be touring today as well. Do you want me to deal with showing them around?”

  “If you could that would make my life easier.”

  “Also night crew did not finish all their paperwork and have left the files in your mailbox.”

  “ This day couldn’t be any more stressful. Thank you, Humphries, that will be all.” 

    He sent the young man on his way. It wasn’t that he did not like his assistant. His brown-nosing attitude was just unbearable this early in the morning but, he was thankful for someone doing their paperwork correctly and checking everyone else’s.  He unlocked his office door and shut it behind him. A large stack of files in the to-do bin made him groan in agony. When he ended his life, being forced to sit at an office and supervise others was not what he had in mind. He sat behind his large black desk and started on the first file. 

   He had been in his position for so long he could tell who collected who by their handwriting. Her writing was the most obvious. Bright red, big dramatic letters, and several misspellings throughout. He rolled his eyes and pulled out the small amount of white-out he had in his desk. He knew she didn’t grow up in such a privileged background as he did but, the l’s and the e’s being mixed up, that should be an ‘ed’ not a ‘t,’ even her own signature. He swears, she had misspelled her own last name as  ‘Slutcliffe’ on more than one occasion. Probably was purposeful on the fourth time.

   He remembered how he taught her how to read and write. Back in the days at the Academy, she had slept with her teachers to get passing grades in the other more academic based classes. She was still bitter about the ‘C’ her ethics teacher gave but, what mattered is she was here working with him. 

  His office door swung open. A young bleach blonde with bated breath stood there. 

   “Alan told me you wanted to see me, sir,” he gasped.

   “No, but, this a record for you 20 minutes late. Grow up Knox and get to work.”

  “Sir we are immortal gods. We might as well have some fun.”

   “By fun, you mean placing strange stickers on your tongue, drinking bottom shelf alcohol and waking up to several strangers in bed then I shall be the fun police and tell you to stop.”

  “Yes, sir.”

  “Grell is waiting for you. Do it right, Ronald.”

  He nodded not wanting to piss off Will more than he already was. He exited Will’s office and headed to his assignment. 

   Will’s opinion on the young man fluctuated. He was like every little thing that annoyed him about Grell amped up. He only assigned Grell to be his mentor to match energies. Anybody else would not have been able to keep up with him. At least he was fast and got his work done before clocking off. Usually. 

  There was a small knock at his door. 

  “Come in,” he said. 

   Alan opened the door, and there stood a tall, older, fit man with light brown hair half slicked back.  Will stood up from his desk. “Mister Wellington sir, please have a seat,” Will offering him a chair.

   “Your cutie secretary told you I was coming,” he smirked slapping Alan on the ass as he entered the room. William tried to ignore it. As, if he knew anything about his boss, any man vaguely small and submissive in nature, was his. He remembered back before Grell started to transition, the intense relationship they had. It only ended because he got promoted and Will took his place.

  “If you’ll excuse me,” Alan said in a bitter tone. 

  “Yes, Alan told me you had something to speak to me about.”

  “I have a case for you. Demons attacks have skyrocketed in the past several months. I need you to be on the lookout.” 

  “Demon attacks? I can take the case but, by myself.” 

  “You have been here long enough you can handle it.” He handed Will the file. 

   He began to read the file.

   “Sir. This case clearly needs at least two or three people in the case. Over 75 souls are missing, nine officers missing and five dead. This is the work of more than one demon.”

   “Are you questioning me?”

   “No.”

  “Good.” He sat up from his chair.

   “Glad I got that off my hands.” The man shut the door behind him. 

    Will ran his finger through his hair and looked through the file. Pictures of dismembered bodies and hideous creatures filled the pages. The words of what Grell joked about at breakfast rung in his ears. He had to do this though, as it was his job.

   The day dredged on. File after file, case after case. Death never does genuinely rest. His door opened. There she stood, giddy as ever. “It’s break time love.” 

   He was still obsessing over the file and trying to get every single grisly detail seared into his brain. The record got snatched out of his hand.

   “I see you got a new case,” she said taking the file for herself.

  “That’s classified information, Grell!”

  Her expression started to change. 

  “He’s not expecting you to take on this case by yourself,” she looked concerned. 

  “Yes, as usual. I was thinking of asking you for help but, it’s the dangerous case.” 

  “I’m not a little girl Will. I am strong and can handle myself. I strive for danger.” 

  “Says the one who still can’t cook for herself.”

  “ I like being a kept woman,” she flipped through the pages and frowned. "There's a difference love."

   “He expects too much from you,” she sighed. 

  “Well if they are going to try and fire me, having me get killed by a swarm of savage beasts is an effective way to do so.” 

  “Still, he gives you the difficult cases he doesn’t want to do. You are under enough stress as it is. I want my man to feel relaxed and at peace once in his life,” she poked his face trying to get him to smile. 

   “I’ll be at peace once my sentence is done. Now, let’s get you fed. I don’t need you acting bratty later in the day.”

   He took her small hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell thinks about her relationship with Will

She could tell he was nervous. “Do you want to eat at the mess hall or in the human world?” She asked. 

“Because of what’s going on I rather our trips to the human work be limited. But I really…”

She knew what would be said next. He was going to make another excuse to keep himself cooped up in his office.  This was going to be another one of those days. He would lock himself in his office, do paperwork and secretly binge eat when he could.

“I can eat by myself and have Humphries bring up your meal later.” 

There was no point in fighting him on this. Tell him he needs to go out and see the world would end up in another silly argument that would lead to sleepless nights. 

“Yeah, that would be preferable. I do want to spend time with you, but I really should worry about this case.” 

There he says those fateful words again ‘I want to spend time with you but,’ ‘I really want to do that with you but.’ There is always a but when it came to William and trying to get out of any situation that required some form of social interaction beyond his small circle of acquaintances. Even during his early days of the Academy, he would often hide in the back of the classroom and keep his head down. 

“It’s fine to love I get it. You are always a busy man. But, I remember New Years, a certain man told me his actual New Years resolution was to stop working himself too much and spend more time with his girlfriend.” 

“It’s March now Grell. I’m honestly surprised you remembered it though.” 

“Well, I remember it because you told me to make sure you didn’t break it. As you lied to everyone else that you were going to quit smoking.” 

She frowned looking at him. If anyone could actually read past his cold facade, it was her. They knew each other long enough to sense even the slightest of changes in their partner. He pulled her close — his gloved hands trailing down to the small of her back. Her head pressed against his sturdy chest, a slight heartbeat heard through the layers of clothing. He would deny it but he had a heart, and it was pounding for her. 

“You really need to go on your lunch break though. I swear you are getting thinner every time I hold you close.” 

“ I shouldn’t be. I think it’s just your imagination love. Between you and Bassy I should have gone up a dress size by now at least.” 

That was one of his weird little ways of saying he cared and loved her. She knew that speaking in long romantic words was not his strong point but, asking if she ate or if she took her meds or making sure she didn’t get hurt on her last assignment was enough to please her. Their love was not about fancy words or big elaborate showings of passionate embraces. It was simple for him. Like him. She struggled to tone her feelings down to not scare him off. 

He kissed her. 

“Promise we will have dinner at home tonight. I will not stay any longer then I have to.”

“Fine. I’ll keep your word to it.”

He kissed her forehead and headed back to his office. She turned and head to the elevator. 

“Officer Grell,” a voice called behind her. She turned to find Ronald trying to catch up with her.

“You finished all your paperwork, Ronnie?” He caught the elevator as soon as it was about to close.

“Yeah. Where’s the boss? Not going on a romantic lunch date?” 

“No, he got handed a pretty big case and wants to focus on that.” 

“You have known him the longest, does he ever relax?” 

“He tries. He has his own ways of coping.” 

“All I can imagine is him sitting trying to do some form of meditation or something with his same stern look on his face.” 

She laughed. This boy was like a son to Grell. Ever since she got assigned to be his mentor, he’s stayed by her side like a baby chick and a mother hen. He was a very wild chick. Always going out to parties and somehow ending up a drunken mess on her couch. Even when William would turn the boy away, she would still let him in. 

“Yeah, he’s not exactly the type of go outside and does much. How is your life going, love? You and your new flatmate getting along?”

“I...yes.Yes, we are. But…” 

“Did you two hook up last weekend?”

“Maybe.” 

“Aww, I knew you and Othello would be a good match.”

“It was one time I swear. I don’t even know how I feel about him.” 

“Well, whatever relationship advice and supplies you need feel free to hit me up.” 

“Yes, I know. You are the red desk with the free condom bowl.” 

The elevator door opened. The mess hall was busy as ever. Even though reapers were immortal, they still needed to do things like eating and sleeping. 

“Lord it’s packed as ever. Think I might just grab something from the vending machine and pop back up.” Ronald said looking at the huddled mass of people. 

“No, I assume you skipped breakfast like usual. You are eating mister.” Grell tugged at his jacket sleeve pulling him in line. 

“Yes, mom.” He rolled his eyes.

The smells of baked goods, creamy sauces and fresh meals filled the air. Grell looked at the options. The food was fine but nothing compared to Will’s or Bassy’s cooking. 

“Can I get the shrimp alfredo?” She asked one of the workers. 

“Can I get two slices of pizza, surprise me on what type and a side of chips,” Ronald said. 

Grell peered down the line and saw a familiar reaper with mousy brown hair. Alan was never the type to leave the office. He was snooty but, hard working.  He handed a small scrap of paper to the worker. 

“Wow never thought I would see you down here Alan.” Ronald chuckled. 

“I’m on Mister Spears orders. I would never eat any of this….” The small reaper gave a disgusted look. 

“Yeah, yeah. All high and mighty vegan, non-GMO, gluten-free, organic bullshit.” Ronald grabbed his tray. 

“Eating a vegetable wouldn’t kill you, Ronald.” 

“I might though.” 

“Thank you for caring for him, Alan dear. If you would like to join us for lunch after dropping off Will’s food I’m sure there will be a seat.” Grell said trying to stop this little bickering going any further.

“Thanks but, Eric should be back soon.” The worker handed Alan a medium-sized paper bag. 

“Is that all for Boss?” Ronald asked. 

“ Judgmental people like you are the reason why Mister Spears stays up in his office during his breaks.”

“That’s rich coming from you. You are the shadiest person in London.” 

“And you are the biggest coke head west side of the Thames.” He smiles slyly, making a gesture under his sharp nose.

“And I am the loudest gay in the whole world. Ronald let’s go eat before our food gets cold.” Grell tugged at Ronald’s jacket sleeve. They all departed their own way. 

Grell and Ronald managed to find a table in the back corner and began to eat. 

The bell rang signaling lunch was over, and everyone needed to get back to their stations. 

“Alright time to get back to work.” She said. 

“Do we have to...I still need to smoke.” Ronald complained.

“Well, you should have thought about that before getting into a fight with Alan.”

“I did not get into a fight with anal Alan. I just called him out on his shit, and his only retaliation was stating the truth.” 

“You really do need to get your drug problem checked love.”

“They need to make it illegal before I can consider quitting.” 

“Do I need to drag you back up to your office or are you coming.”

She looked at him sternly. He grumbled and followed her back up to their office. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency at the Dispatch

 

William began his investigation. The last attack was last night, north of Forest Gate. The day still hung low, he needed to stay where he could not be seen but, still could investigate. Scotland Yard had already beat him to the punch. There were too many humans to do any through investigating. He stayed on top of a nearby flat building and watched.  The street was still bloody, no remains were left, no scythe either. 

“Great the last thing we need is demons running around with death scythes,” he said. 

A small boy in a top hat with a tall black figure near him approached the crime scene.

“Of course he is here. When has he never been involved with a case.”

The black figure turned and looked up.

“Great it saw me.”

“Seems this case is another unusual one, my lord.” It grinned. 

“Don’t tell me more bloody reapers.” The small boy turned to look where Sebastian was looking at. 

Will jumped from the building, unsheathing his scythe at hand. “This is a case not involving humans. So, if you would vacate the area that would be appreciated.” 

“Well, then I suppose you don’t want this back.” Sebastian throwing a small sickle towards him. 

Will caught it mid-air. The sickle was a scythe typically used my new recruits. Small and straightforward, much more comfortable to wield than the hedge pruners Will carried around. It appeared to be barely used only having a few blood stains on its handle. 

“There should be another one.” 

“That was the only thing found.” The child said. 

“Great another two recruits down and a scythe missing. “He looked closer at the scene. The cobblestone was caked in blood, streaking to the back of the building. He followed the trail of blood. There laid a blood-soaked file. He picked up, struggling to open it. The file was for a woman set to die in the corner at 3 am last night. But, as the blood laid out and lack of sight of any human body clearly that did not happen. 

“If it wasn’t for where I was last night. You two would be my first suspects. You are off the hook this time vermin.” 

The small boy looked at Sebastian and back at William.

“Tell me what’s going on right now Sebastian. This is an order.” 

Sebastian sighed.

“You can’t lie to me. Do you want to break the contract.”

“You don’t need to berate him. This is a case that no human should touch. I suppose you cannot smell it but, this is a mix of Grim Reaper and Human blood. I will not say much about what’s going on, but reapers are disappearing.” 

Sebastian knelt to the blood-soaked cobblestone. 

“This handiwork was done by no human or reaper though. Did you come crawling to me to help find your missing employees?” 

“Never. This is just one of the cases that happen when your kind gets bold and tries to infiltrate the dispatch.”

The boy cocked his head.

“Why would a demon get involved with reapers?”

“Well, it’s the easiest but a rather lazy way to retrieve souls. However, this is different isn’t Mister Spears.” 

“I’m not going to answer that. You just keep your meal plan on a tight leash.” 

“Oh, we don’t usually interfere with each other’s dinners. But, I can imagine these demons must be ravished to consume so much in one sitting. If anything I would watch your back.” 

A chill ran up Will’s spine. He gripped his scythe tighter. 

“But, you don’t have to worry about me. I have my soul and reapers have a horrible aftertaste.” It smiled as if nothing vaguely dark was said. 

“Demons eat reapers too?” The boy looked shocked looking at his butler and then back at Will. 

“Desperate Ones. Though quite a few have grown a fondness over the flavor. Those eyes are quite a delicacy.” It smirked clearly trying to get under Will’s skin. 

“Please don’t phrase it like that in front of me or I will consider you a suspect.” 

“Rough. She is right; you have no sense of humor. Besides you can’t consider me a suspect as you knew where I was last night.” 

“Sebastian, have you been hiding guest without my permission?” 

“No, she drags me along and barges in and falls asleep in its bed.” 

The boy looks at his butler very angry. Sebastian shrugs. 

“They do not bother you, my lord. If anything I keep tabs on them to prevent further destruction from happening. Besides, it gets awfully boring late at night. You won’t let me get a cat.” 

“Does not mean you can invite four eyes and the crazy ginger into my manor.” 

William cleared his throat. “If anything there need to be at least two people supervising Grell at all times. If I could, I would stay out of the Manor. Which reminds me I have finished my investigation and need to leave. If any other activity arises let me know immediately.” 

Sebastian nodded. 

“Be careful, Mister Spears. The last thing I’m sure you want to be is dinner.” 

There it went again. This was not it’s usual teasing. William went on his way trying not let those words get under his skin. He knew what Grell saw in it physically. It was younger than him. Thinner than him. More Charming than him. But, it was still a monster underneath that tailored coat and long legs. 

He hid in his office the rest of the working day. Going through file after file. He tapped his pen anxiously against his desk. 

“Stop that.” He muttered to himself. 

“He’s just trying to get into your head.”

His door swung open. She stood there confident and smiling. Blood splattered across her cheek and a stack of files in her hand. This either could be amazing or downright awful. 

“It’s not good to be in the dark by yourself.” She flicked on one of the light switches. 

He grimaces.“I see you got your work done early. “

“Of course I wanted to spend a lovely evening with my man.”

“Which one?”

“You. Who else?”

The room became still. 

“Right. Did Humphries look over the files?” 

“Don’t change the subject on me. What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. Can I just have your files look over them so we can go home?”

“It’s nothing Will ?” 

She walked over to the office door and shut it. “If we are going to fight then let’s have some privacy. What’s going on William?”

She rarely called him by his full name. She wasn’t going to let him sweep this under the rug. Will avoided eye contact with her. 

“Nothing alright. Just usual work stress. Everything is fine.” 

“You avoided having lunch with me the past week. If we weren’t together, I’m sure you would be going on another week of locking yourself in your office. Do you not want me to see Bassy?”

He wanted to say yes, but he also knew that wouldn’t make her happy. He knew the wrath of Grell would rain on him if he said exactly what he thought. Even at the expense of his own comfort level.

“Can I look at your files, Grell?”

“Stop avoiding the topic. Talk to me.”

“No, it’s not that. Just go to him tonight alright. I’m sure he will be a much better company then I’ll be.”

“But, I want to be with you tonight. I miss us. I miss waking up to our own bed and our legs intertwined.” 

He did not predict that response from her. He could tell she was on the brink of tears. Her lip quivering. His words were on a tightrope above a burning building. 

“I ran into it while I was doing my investigation. It said something that just rubs me the wrong way.” 

“What did Bassy say?”

“Told me to be careful.”

“That’s awfully sweet of him.”

“Didn’t feel like that. It felt threatening. “

“I think your paranoia about the case is getting to you. He’s not going to hurt you. If he did lay a finger on you, he would have no hands.” 

She placed her hand on his shoulder. He always hated peoples touching him. Even as a small child he would try to find ways to avoid his mother’s hugs or his older sisters ruffling his hair. But, his touch was different. Her reach was full of life. Something he needed.

“I just sometimes I see the way you look at him. I don’t feel jealous. I feel inadequate. “

He would hear ends upon ends of Grell’s physical insecurities. He often kept his from her. Many countless nights of reassuring she was womanly and beautiful. That she was perfect. That was his word of god. She was his goddess. A beautiful benevolent goddess. 

“Inadequate How? You both are equally tall, dark and handsome.”

“Are we though? Especially recently.”

“Yes. Recently. You say as if you had gone through some major change.” 

She hadn’t notice. Even when they showered together. The door swung open again. Alan rushed in with a panicked look on his face. 

“Sir we just got emergency fax. There’s a demon attack going on, and they need back up.” 

“Thank you, Humphries,” Will said reaching for his jacket. 

“You two stay back here.”

“No, I’m going with you. You need all the able bodies you can get.” Grell pouted. 

“How many demons were there ?”

“At least 7. But seems like there could be more on the way.”

“Shit. Grell comes with me. Alan stays back and calls me if there are any other updates.” 

“Yes, sir.”

He grabbed her hand and ran out the door. 

“Knox you might be new, but you come too.”

“Roger that sir.” 

“Anybody who is not busy with collections come with me.” 

Several other suited bodies follower behind them.

 

The air was ablaze, the smell of burning bodies, ash clouded the air. A large church was burning. 

“How ironic, the demons fighting reapers on angel territory.” Ronald chuckled 

The fighting had already begun. Hideous monstrosities of all shapes, emerging from the flames with blood and entrails hanging from what could only be described as mouths. A tall, strong reaper, wielding a saw was already fighting one of the creatures on his own.

“‘Bout fuckin’ time you got ‘ere.” He called out. 

“Christ Slingby what happened?” William said struggling to keep the monsters at bay. 

“‘Ey! Not mah fault ‘umans like summoning these shites. I was just goin’ to do mah collections when these buggers came out of nowhere.”

“Eric. Where’s your partner?” 

“‘E’s probably in the belly of one of these beasts.” 

He sliced through a smaller demon in one slice. 

“Goddammit. Lost another new recruit.”

“Another? You mean?”

“I just got news this morning that demon attacks are on the rise. This time they are targeting reapers.”

Eric’s face grew pale. 

“You didn’t bring’ Al ‘ere did yah boss?”

“No, he’s safe at the office. In case we hear anything from headquarters. “ 

The monsters were never-ending.  They appeared to be coming from the burning church. Grell ran into the flames, her scythe in hand. The whirl of the blade cut through the old wood effortlessly. 

“Come out and play you little beasties.” She grinned slicing through the air. 

“Grell where the hell are you going?” Will called out following behind her. 

Her red coat danced against the flames. She was in her element. The thrill of the kill was the only thing that got her just as excited as sex. Her blade piercing through the creatures spilling out thick black blood. 

“They are coming from here. There’s a portal open. I’ll keep them off of you if you close the portal darling.” 

Past Grell was a glowing green circle. Will pulled out a small piece of chalk out of his jacket pocket and began to close the portal. A demon with withering tentacles and horns started coming out of the portal. Will threw his scythe into one of the giant eyeballs. A hideous scream came out.

“Grell I need your help with this hell beast.”

She leaped over the flames, slashing towards the demon. Suddenly one of its tentacles reached out to her leg and pulling her down. The portal was closing faster than Will expected. 

“Grell!” He called out reaching for her hand. But the portal had closed, a larger piece of wood fell on top of him. His head became fuzzy. 

“Grell.” He tried calling out again before slipping into the unconscious. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My exploration of what I imagine hell plus what little information we know about what the canon hell in Black Butler is like

Grell slowly opened her eyes. The ground beneath her was damp and warm, the air smelled of blood and rotting corpses. She squinted trying to see her surroundings. Her clothes were missing. She struggled to get up, her hands and feet were bound by iron chains. Two dark figures stood before her.

“We can’t eat this one. Look at how scrawny she is.” A voiced said. 

“I tried getting the plump administrator but, he was surprisingly fast.” The other voice said.

‘Plump administrator?’ Grell thought.

‘They couldn’t be talking about Will.’  Her eyebrow furrowed.

When she first met Will back at the academy his build was average but, over the years and his job becoming less active his frame did soften a little. Then it hit her. 

‘That’s what he was feeling so insecure about.’ She felt like an idiot for not realizing the signs of him avoiding her during lunch and wearing his undershirt when they made love. 

“We can send her to circle 3. She’ll get some meat on her bones in no time.” 

“No, it’s not just that.” A bony hand reached out and grabbed Grell’s face. Long sharp nails poking at her cheeks. 

“You know we could use her for something else though. She’s, and you saw her with an administrator.”

“Yes, mistress. He looked delicious. Those thick thighs by that full tummy.” The monster started salivating. It’s large tongue dragging on the ground.

“We could be eating him right now if it wasn’t for your incompetence.”

“He stabbed me in the eye. But in return, I got this.” 

A glint of silver showed in the darkness.

“A death scythe. Well, I guess we could just kebab him.” The voice smirked.

“Don’t touch him.” Grell snapped.

“Oh, she speaks. Well, my boney little reaper welcome to Hell. I see my assistant made a mistake and brought you here. But, don’t fret I can make good use of you.” 

“You two are behind the disappearing reapers.” 

“We are two of many. Humans want to contact with us less and less. So, why not attack the soul suppliers and get an extra meal as well.” 

Grell tried to bite at the hand caressing her cheek. The demon pulled its hand back.

“I see you need to be tamed before I do anything with you.” It said swiping at Grell’s face. 

Large claw marks dug into her cheek. 

“Remember where you are reaper. Think of us not killing you as an act of mercy.”  The demon licked the blood from its hand and grimaced.

“Mistress, What is your plan?” The other voice asked.

“She’s going to become a demon of course. She can sneak into the realm and bring out the thousands of souls collected over the millennium. As well as a great feast for those who enjoy reaper.” 

The demon took the scythe and stabbed it back into her assistant’s eye. It screamed as more black blood oozed out of the wound. The demon filled a goblet with the black blood.

“Drink this dearie. You must be parched.” It held the cup under Grell’s nose.

The blood smelled putrid. She shook her head struggling to get away from the demon's long claws. The demon pinched her nose and tilted her head back, long claws gripping her neck. Thick black liquid fell onto her tongue. She began to gag from the intolerable taste. 

“You throw it up scrawny little reaper, you eat your vomit.” The demon demanded.

Grell forced the liquid down her throat, tears welling up. The blood's slimy texture coated her mouth. The blood sank into the pit of her stomach. 

“Good girl. You’ll feel the effects of it soon enough. That’s going to be your meals from now on. “

She struggled to keep the bitter black blood in her stomach. She had lived on the streets as a child and ate some questionable things but, nothing could compare to this. No rotting fish heads, moldy bread, could beat the horrible taste of demon blood. The two demons left. Grell heard a door slam and lock. 

She tucked her knees to her chest and began to cry. She knew no one from the reaper realm would save her. No reaper had ever made it out of Hell alive. Now she was going to turn into a demon. Out of anything in the world she knew Will hated it was demons. They made his job harder and acted in ways that repulsed him. She didn’t want that. She saw the way he looked at Sebastian. Disappointed and disgusted. 

She thought about Sebastian saving her but, that would mean letting the brat be vulnerable for a few hours, maybe days. She had very little understanding of how Hell was structured. Sebastian told her it was sectioned by 9 circles, but they were not circles and more like levels. Each containing humans who had committed great sins and demons that specialized in those sins. 

 

The temperature suddenly switched from a muggy heat to dry freezing cold.  She shivered holding her slender legs closer to her chest. The cold was something unbearable to Grell. Temperatures weren’t supposed to bother reapers but, she would remember the cold icy nights she would wander the streets in one shoe, a ragged shirt and dirty breeches that came up to the knee. The winter months she would often wear a ridiculous amount of layers to stay warm. William would often say it was her slight figure that was making her cold. While at the same time handing her his scarf. Thinking about little memories like that might be what kept her sane during this torture.

“I guess it does freeze over in Hell.” She said to herself.

 


End file.
